It is well known to apply a mold releasing coating to articles for contamination resistance utilizing mold releasing property of fluoro resins. As a coating layer consisting solely of fluoro resins softens when heated, they are used in the form of a mixture with other heat resistant resins such as silicon based resins or polyimide resins, or otherwise they are coated onto an undercoat of such heat resistant resins. However, coating layers obtained from these combination with heat resistant resins fail to possess sufficient hardness and thus are liable to scratches and of poor durability.
The present invention has successfully formed a heat resistant, mold releasing coating with excellent durability, by undercoating the base material with a coating composition which contains, as coating layer forming components, a mixture of frit and heat resistant resin, and then applying thereon a fluoro resin coating.